User talk:Hl 1001
Wikipedia-Artikel FYI. Gruß, --Flominator 16:50, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Danke! Markus 17:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Keef Hartley Picture Source Huh. When I clicked on the link to a user named "Markus" it took me to HI 1001's page. Is Markus also known as HI 1001? I scanned it from a book that just came in today, 7/8/09 at my library, called Woodstock: 3 Days that Rocked the World. --PaulButterfieldBluesFan 01:40, 9 July 2009 (UTC) : Yes, that's me. :) : Thanks for the information. Markus 08:58, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hey I hope you love Woodstock as much as I do. It's such a remarkable festival where everyone was engulfed in peace and showered with love (maybe an occasional rain shower also) The whole thing just blows me away, and the legacy is quite impressive. I'll be making a few edits, but it seems like your team of editors have already settled the primary information. Thanks for being a fan! Bye! Time Schedule - End of Saturday on the Jefferson Airplane page: Started at 8.00 am, Sunday, 17th Played for 100 min. finally started in Sunday morning around 8.00 am (or earlier). The set is so long (almost 100 minutes), that the first part of it is tacked onto the end of the Volunteers disc. - so the performance time at the End of Saturday can't be correct: 8:00 AM Jefferson Airplane ... 9:00 AM End of Saturday --Thomas279 13:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) : Yes, you are right. Thanks for the notice. Markus 14:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Possibility of new contributors. As I believe I have told you, I have been on a quest to obtain the autographs of as many living Woodstock performers as I can interact with. I often work with a partner which allows us to have someone take a picture with the person that I meet. Before I met with Juma Sultan, Gilles Malkine, and Steve Knight - I asked the group if anybody wanted to know something and Brotherman (Aaron) asked me to metion the group; however, I thought it might be better to mention this project first - as most of the musicians don't have copies of the music. Howecver, they all have memories. So, far, I have mentioned this Wiki to Gilles Malkine and Juma Sultan. Juma told me that he will check out the site and tell me what he can add to the entry. I will also mention this site to Rob Leonard and David Garrett when I write to them next week (as well as all other Festival veterans that I will interact with in the future). I am assuming that some of them may join as contributors. I justed wanted to let you know so, you are not surprised if some of the actual musicians actually contribute directly to this site. Peace; Jack : This is great! I love to hear from original performers of Woodstock '69! But keep in mind that memories are not always true and especially details about events so long in the past may get confused over the time. As in the mailinglist we try to rely on hard facts, such as video and audio evidence rather than personal memories. However, I think every person has something interesting to tell. Markus 16:34, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Johnny Winter Setlist Hey man, I can't understand. Did Johnny Winter played Six Feet Under the Ground and Mean Mistreater at Woodstock? John Depp 10:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : We are still not sure about this. I don't have his Woodstock Experience album yet, so I can't really tell at the moment. But I asked back to the mailing list. I will clear the setlist up when I have more information about the songs. :: Ok, I digged some old mails up and set some references on Johnny Winter's page. The setlist listed on the Woodstock Wiki is correct. The Woodstock Experience album has inaccurate track labeling. "Mama, Talk to Your Daughter" transits into "Six Feet Under the Ground" and "You Done Lost Your Good Thing Now" transits into "Mean Mistreater". Markus 12:42, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Mike Hi, Thanks for welcoming me to your wiki and inviting me to sign in ... but I'm "just passing through" tonight. Hope my changes are improvements. I saw that English is perhaps not this wiki's first language -- but if so, you've done an excellent job of disguising this! Take care, Mike : Thanks for the corrections, Mike! Spelling corrections are appreciated as much as factual corrections! :) Markus 11:00, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Deleting Photos How do you delete a photo that has been added. On the Quill/Woodstock page there is a photo of a guy that was originally designated as one of the band members, Phil Thayer. But that guy in the photo is not a member of the band and is not Phil Thayer. JonathanCole (talk) 02:30, February 21, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for the photo correction and the additional screen snap. Who is that guy hitting the gong if not a band member? : Please also pay attention when adding photos. Yours did mess up the text and the gallery. : Further, this Wiki is not suitable for band promotion. Please use your own website instead. Markus (talk) 08:09, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Hi HI 1001, :: I think that your re-edits of my edits to the Quill/Woodstock page are a bit heavy handed, considering I was one of the performers. I have the original recordings of Quill at Woodstock and your very negatively slanted statements about Roger North's estimation of Quill's set length are just plain wrong. Also the business about Quill being short-lived attraction is either wrong or misleading. If you mean the overall time the group as together, that was not a short time, or if it means the time on stage at Woodstock, that is demonstrably wrong. Quill was on the Woodstock stage for nearly 45 minutes of which 3:18 seconds were announcements to the crowd. Also, The additions that I made about the availability of Quill recordings was not to promote he band (as these recordings have already sold out) but to set the record straight about what is out there also known as a discography. The links I made to Amazon only prove these recordings exist, they are not promotioonal since no product is available. I am not trying to promote the band, only to set the record straight since I and my bandmates worked very hard to to get to Woodstock and it does not seem right to let people who were not there to create a revisionist view of history in spite of the facts. You may not like the group for whatever reasons, but I don't think it is fair to let your personal opinions slant the fair representations of a historical event. There is a new generation of people who are interested in the group and their opinions of the group as seen in the Amazon Reviews are very positive.Therefore it is important to present this material in a fair and accurate way. :: Thanks for your attention to this, :: Jonathan Cole, Quill Founder, Woodstock Performer, Record Producer, Quill song-writer ::: First of all, thanks for letting us know about the exact running time of Quill's performance. Currently Woodstock Complete has only 26 minutes of Quill recordings and that includes some talk as well. I changed the time slot to 45 minutes. It would be cool if the collectors could listen to the complete Quill set one day. It's hard to judge a performance if we only have some fragments of bad recordings here and there. ::: Secondly, I don't want to put Quill down or any musicians related with the band. They got a fair chance playing at Woodstock... but well, that's it! In terms of the festival Quill was definitely one of the minor bands - not meaning the quality of their music. ::: The main purpose of the Woodstock Wiki is to gather proven (!) facts about the Woodstock festival 1969. Also, photos, music, videos etc. shall be Woodstock related. It's fine that there is a studio album by Quill (it's even mentioned in the article) but that's not really relevant for the festival! For general band-related information there are the links to AMG and Wikipedia. Markus (talk) 15:56, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Yo 23jcrosby15 (talk) 23:49, April 14, 2018 (UTC)Yo23jcrosby15 (talk) 23:49, April 14, 2018 (UTC) What happened to all of the users on here? Now it seems only me and you are active here nowadays. :Yes, that seems to be the case! Well, there hasn't been that much activity in the last years either. I think relevant information is provided to de-mystify the festival. It would be nice if we could gather some more background info, trivia and provider a better layout. Oh, and thanks for all the edits! Markus (talk) 20:22, April 15, 2018 (UTC)